


Home Isn't Always a Place

by Sybariticfanfiction (SybariticReyna)



Category: Darksiders (Video Games)
Genre: Fluff and Smut, Forgive me for I have sinned, Kissing Headcanons, Multi, Polyamory Negotiations, Reader kisses everyone, Vaguely at least, i'm always down for healthy polyamory!, never thought i'd use that tag, that's what inspired this entire thing tbh
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-14 10:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5740717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SybariticReyna/pseuds/Sybariticfanfiction
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post Revival / Game Earth. Polyamorous ! protag was with War during Darksiders and now kisses all the horsemen because heck yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

 

After the Revival you settled down in an itty bitty apartment on the east coast, one with a view of the ocean and enough room for yourself and a dog you named Dean. He's a tiny little thing, and his fur gets everywhere, but it takes the edge off of knowing you'll never see your family again.         

You do, however, get to see _them_ fairly regularly. It started as just War, which makes sense given the (horrible) journey to two of you went on. He came just to check on you, but ended up staying most of the weekend.

You relished in the opportunity to befriend him without the constant threat of being murdered, and his expressions when introduced to human things are just great. A lot of stuff you consider mundane render War speechless. Not that he talks much anyway.

You've noticed that he's... Different since the Revival. Quieter. It's not a bad thing though, because you think he's happier now. He smiles more, that's for sure, and sometimes he'll even pet Dean (who annoys him something fierce despite the pup's unwavering affection).

You've ended up with a job as a bookkeeper for one of the local businesses, thankfully something that allows you to choose your clothing and therefore hide the scars marring your frame. No one said surviving was easy, after all. Sometimes when War visits he'll trace the marks, a look on his face that says I'm sorry. You make sure to be extra cheerful those days; sometimes it works and other times you'll resort to snuggling.

It wasn't more than a year before he went AWOL though, and after another month crawled by without a visit you were lowkey freaking the fuck out.

And then Fury showed up at your door, in full armor and eyes glowing brightly. "Hello." She said, a slow smile appearing. "So you're the human."

You ushered her in without another word, glancing down the hallway anxiously. It had taken quite a while to explain to her that your name is not, in fact, The Human, and no, she can't walk around like that in the middle of the day, and an even longer to retell your side of the journey.

By the end of the night, she seemed convinced you're what's got War 'in such a state' and then proceeded to thank you. You laughed it off, but she seemed to honestly believe it.

Who knew Horsemen were so... idealistic?

Death was the next to pay you a visit, with War was at his heels. That set you a little on edge, if you're honest. The only reasons you could find were either that War wanted to keep you in line, or to keep _his brother_ in line.

It went pretty well though, and the next time Death payed you a visit you spent most of the day sassing each other and baking. At one point he had asked rather accusingly, "Is this what the third Kingdom does all day? Make saccharine pastries?" And you stopped frosting mid circle to shove a cupcake in his face.

He was _almost_ too startled to be angry. Almost.

Thankfully both Dust and Dean decided to intervene before he could start making treats on your life, and upon hearing Dean's name, Death asked if you kept the pattern purposely. Apparently your flustered state was enough to let you off the hook.

He comes by less than the others, although he usually stays longer too. While the others will stay between two or three days, he'll hang around for a week most of the time. You think he considers visiting you his 'vacation time' from being a big bad now leader of the Horseman. He's got a lot of work after the mess that came with the premature EndWar and the Council's betrayal.

Strife appeared shortly after Death, and by 'appeared' you mean quite literally. One minute you were struggling to unlock your door while balancing a ridiculous amount of bags on each arm, and the next Strife was opening your door and asking, "Can you _be_ any slower?"

It really shouldn't have shocked you as much as it did that a Horseman could break into your home. It also shouldn't have shocked you when that particular Horseman was the one to bring up your lack of dates, a few years after you began having 'sleepovers' with them on a regular basis.

"Ha!" You cheer, watching your shared character fall to their death onscreen. "My turn, ya fricken loser."

He snorts in amusement, and passes you the controller. "Rude. Is that why nobody else is ever here? You shove them away with your harsh words?"

"Yes, because 'loser' is such a bad word. Not a curse has ever left that mouth of yours." You roll your eyes. "And I do have friends. I went to a Halloween party just a few weeks ago."

"You don't have a lover." He prompts, his voice becoming oddly serious.

"I've got you guys." You respond simply, keeping your eyes on the screen. "...Plus, how would I explain you to my hypothetical romantic partner? 'Oh, don't worry, babe, the Horsemen of the fricken Apocalypse basically live with me. It's all good'?"

This makes Strife crack up, his arms wrapping around you as he laughs. "Don't worry, they're sorta friendly." He badly imitates your voice, struggling to catch his breath. "Fuck, that'd be hilarious."

"Not to mention explaining how we met. 'Sorry I didn't mention this before, but I sorta helped save the world, and I'm also from a parallel universe not even the Tree Of Life connects to.'" You continue.

"By the way, I'm a fuckin demon slayer." Strife adds through his laughter.

It's rare to see even Strife like this (who is arguably the most cheerful of the Horseman), all carefree. Your game ends up being completely forgotten as you laugh along with him, pressing your face into his shoulder. His grip is nearly crushing, but you don't think much of it.

You do think a lot of things when he tilts your face up and kisses you right then and there, but most of them are just _okay, you can do that again_. He kisses you brashly, one hand cupping your cheek affectionately. The angle is pretty awkward, you'll admit, but neither of you care enough to move. He's careful at first, like he isn't quite sure how to properly kiss a human.

You're, of course, the first to run out of air, and in pulling away you see Strife's brilliant smile. He's so fucking smug and for some convoluted reason you love it.

Strife seems to like your deer-in-the-headlights expression even more than your joke, and it sends him into a another peal of laughter.

_Oh, goodness gracious. That was unexpected_.

The telltale noise of your character dying is what brings you back, and you hiss indignantly when Strife reclaims the controller. "Hey! It's your fault I died!"

"I didn't hear any complaints." He chuckles, shifting until you're more or less in his lap.

"I'm complaining right now!" You shoot back. You will admit its pretty hard to sound absolutely furious when you're really not. You're mostly just mildly annoyed. The kiss seems almost insignificant really, now that you're not reeling. Its just a kiss, and it's not as if that changes anything. Like you said: you've got them.

This becomes even more obvious when you admit to War that Strife kissed you, and his eyes do that brightening thing they do. You've seen it with the other Horseman of course, but it seems more pronounced with War. Maybe it's the color.

"...are you okay with that?" He finally asks, and you struggle not to laugh at his purposefully casual language. He's trying, he really is.

"Yeah. As long as you are, I mean. And Fury and Death, although I haven't talked with them yet. They've been busy." This really isn't now you expected this visit to go, but its preferable, honestly.

"Angel negotiation. Death is intimidating and Fury is clever." He says flippantly. You recognize the look on his face as his 'I'm thinking' expression, and turn your attention to your phone. You've got two more lives in Pokemon shuffle to use up.

"I..." Your head snaps up as he begins again, watching him expectantly. Thankfully War is comfortable enough with you not to be perturbed by this. "I am fine with _sharing_." He says the word cautiously, as if that's not quite what he's searching for but it's close enough to suffice. "As long as I do not learn the details." His lips pull back and you laugh. Oh.

"Oh, god, you might wanna mention that to your siblings, honestly. I wouldn't have the nerve." You assure him.

War nods without a smidgen on humor, his serious face back in place.

Deciding that's not really the expression you'd like, you tease, "Are you gonna start kissing me too then, or what?"

He rewards you with a smirk, one hand (the metal one, of course) reaching over the table to brush your hair back. "I take pride in being marginally more patient than my brother."

"As if I met the two of you at the same time," You respond with a snort, leaning into his palm. "You're a nerd."

He doesn't respond, and exactly three weeks later he greets you with a fierce kiss that you are more than happy to receive. His kisses aren't like anything you've ever experienced, all raw emotion and bruising force. Granted, he's probably being very gentle compared to what he could do, but _still_.

Dean barks irritably when you don't immediately part and you're grinning as you pull away to assure your dog, "Yes, it's War, I know, thank you." Dean fancies himself the protecter of the home.

War's eyes are brighter than you've ever seen when you turn back to him. "So. Movie night?"

He just laughs, and you know without a doubt everything will be okay.

Fury is even quicker to agree with the whole polyamory thing, and immediately pulls you into a sugary sweet kiss that melts into surprised laughter. "Anxious much?" You tease. "Have you been planning this?"

Her claws dig little pinpricks into your hips and she smiles radiantly. "Of course. I was simply waiting for encouragement. You do realize Strife would not cease bragging about how starstruck you appeared?" She says something in the nephilim language in what you recognize as her 'Strife voice', obviously mocking him.

"Hey, there. Don't be rude while you can be kissing me." You scold lightly.

Fury only responds with more snark, going as far as to make finger guns to make her imitation more accurate (which is so un-Fury-like you choke on your laughter). You even recognize a few words, although they're mostly nicknames the Horsemen sometimes use. So she's making fun of you _and_ Strife.

You can't handle it when she switches back into english, and end up leaning heavily against her as you laugh. Goodness gracious, do you love these Horsemen.

Fury presses another kiss to the crown of your head before informing you, "Death will be here within the next few days. I wish you the best of luck with him."

You raise an eyebrow, "I assume he already knows the score?"

"Of course. What did you say when Strife asked about a lover? 'I've already got you guys'?" She asks, kissing your nose this time.

"...Close enough." You say slowly, waiting.

Fury doesn't disappoint, and reclaims your lips with a pleased hum. Her lips are, unsurprisingly, softer than her brothers' but no less unyielding. She kisses you slowly, and all attempts to be impatient are met with her claws pricking your waist.

Which totally _does not_ send shivers down your spine. Because you definitely don't like it.

Who the hell are you kidding, you love it. You're dating the Horsemen. Or, three out of four, so far.

It doesn't take long for that number to change.

Death arrives two days after Fury departs, although it's Dust and Dean who greets you as you drag yourself home from work. The payroll program had glitched out for some reason (which is a total bummer, because you designed the thing) and your hands are aching from doing everything by hand.

"Yes, hello." You laugh, letting Dust perch on your shoulder as you yank your shoes off. Which is quite the challenge given how big he is. You assume Dean returns to trying to win Death over when he makes a break for it, and you snort in amusement.

"What a fuckin traitor, right, Dust? Didn't even wait for pets." You raise your voice as if Dean will hear.

The crow squawks in agreement, nudging at your cheek insistently. Thankfully he knows better by now than to try pecking at you. You give him scritches as you make your way to the kitchen and put the kettle on.

You barely pop into the living room to ask Death, "Can you make sure the kitchen doesn't burn down while I take a shower?"

"Hello to you too." He says dryly.

"I'm taking that as a yes." You run back to your room and shoo Dust off your shoulder before jumping into the shower. You take a fair amount of time to get all clean and just relaxing, but Death is still where you left him when you return. The only difference is the cups on the coffee table in front of him, and your pets curled up in one of the blankets. They've got it all twisted up like a nest, but you can't find it within yourself to complain.

About the bird, anyway.

"You'd think the savior of the waking world would be ridiculously wealthy or something." You huff, collapsing half on the couch and half on Death. "I mean, I fought heaven and hell for these people."

The Horseman, at least, doesn't protest as you lean heavily against him, only lifting his arm so you can get comfier. After you're all settled he puts it back down, heavy on your shoulders but not unwelcome. "You'd think you would treat the Eldest Horseman with more formality."

You just snort. "Yeah, okay. I had to write all the checks by hand today."

"Why?" He responds, reaching for his coffee. Black, of course. You scrunch your nose up.

"Because my program decided to fuck me over. I don't know what's wrong with it either! It's been fine for what? Three years now? Unless one of the others messed with the code, which would be super annoying." You growl.

Death nearly chokes on his coffee, unable to keep a straight face throughout your little temper tantrum. He's actually much more expressive than you would've assume, but you theorize that's because after wearing his mask so long he forgets people can actually see his expressions now.

"It's been closer to four years since the Revival." He finally says, glancing down at you.

"Huh. I've known War for almost five years then, right? Holy crow." Your eyes to wide.

"I suppose it seems like much longer for a human than we Horsemen." He notes, returning his attention to his coffee.

You shrug. "I'm like ninety percent sure I'm not aging anymore anyway, so it doesn't matter. It's just... Weird, you know? We still don't know what brought me here and... Sometimes I miss my Earth." You had started noticing the lack of changes a few months ago, when one of your semi-sober friends was introducing you at a party, claiming 'I've known 'em for years, right? Hasn't changed a bit!'

After noticing it though, you've been forced to admit it is sorta weird. You're just... Frozen. Although you can scar, as the demons were so eager to reveal for you. Assuming that it started as soon as you arrived.

Death taps your shoulder to get your attention again, apparently noticing your spaced out expression. You raise your eyebrows.

"I can... Sympathize, although the nephilim never had a permanent location." He says it hesitantly, like he always does when you talk about the nephilim. He never talks about them when the other Horsemen are around, and you're not sure why he trusts you enough to share, but you figure the reason doesn't really matter.

"Home ain't a place, Death. It's like... A feeling." You grab your own cup, finding it made just the way you like. Death is anything but unobservant. "But speaking of feelings..." You cast Death a self-satisfied glance as you sip your drink.

"Ahhh, yes." He snorts. "You've monopolized the conversation between my siblings lately."

"Scandalous." You laugh.

"Indeed. Strife won't stop reminding the others he was the first and how startled you were." He seems amused, honestly. Better than the alternative. "And Fury claims she 'did the best job kissing you senseless'."

You blink. "She's only been gone two days. And I was not senseless!"

"News travels fast." He smirks.

"Oh, great." You respond sarcastically. "Whatever. You wanna watch Untold Stories of the ER or what?"

"I suppose," He says, as if he doesn't love that show.

You roll your eyes and click on the TV. Horsemen.

You spend most of the night like that, until you fall asleep and Death drags you (quite literally) off the couch and carries you to your bed. He sets you down carefully, only pausing when you stubbornly grip his shirt.

"'M cold." You mumble, shivering for dramatic effect.

"Of course you are." He chuckles.

Thankfully he crawls in next to you anyway, and you relish in both Death, in your bed, and his unnatural warmth. You think it's a nephilim thing. They're all very warm, and that makes for good cuddling in the colder months.

His eyes are closed when you wake up, and you languidly stretch. Reaching for your water bottle, you take a sip of leftover lemonade and glance at the clock. Seven eighteen. Pretty good for a Friday. "Death." You chirp, leaning close.

He cracks one eye open, one hand spiderwebbing on your hip. "Too early, human." He rumbles. Oh, please, nephilim don't even need sleep.

"It's never too early for hashbrowns." You respond, twisting a chunk of his hair around your finger. That's usually enough to get him irritated enough to get up.

Sure enough, he opens both his eyes to glare at your hand.

"Death, come on." You whine. "We gotta get up."

Rather than shoving you away, he tangles his own hand in your hair and kisses you. He's gentle, as if he's scared you'll break if he presses to hard but you kiss back fiercely.

You're both smiling when you pull away, leaning into his hand. "Well, good morning to you too." You laugh.

Four out of four really isn't anything to scoff at.


	2. Chapter 2

Having all four Horsemen in your itty bitty one room apartment is cramped, to say the least. Not to mention both exhausting and exhilarating. You're just so... Happy. To have them all here, acting like a family and including you.

You busy yourself fixing dinner (for everyone aside from Death, who stubbornly refuses to try human food), while the others get settled. _Why_ they're all here, you'll have to figure out later, after you figure out how much pasta to make. You've only had two at a time before, mostly after a harder mission.

Having them all here means four times the affection too, which you don't mind in the slightest. Strife presses a kiss to your lips as you whirl around to grab cups, stopping you in your tracks.

It's not like Strife's usual kisses, either. It's purposeful and harsh, and you fleetingly think to call it a cross between Fury and War's usual kisses. You don't think any of them would be pleased to know you compare their kisses though, to be perfectly honest. Or they'd make a game of asking you to _describe_ their individual kissing styles. They collectively like teasing you a little too much, honestly.

_Polyamorous problems_ , you suppose, pulling away from Strife and laughing, "I'm busy."

He huffs. "Too busy for your boyfriend?"

"Too busy for any of them." You snicker, poking at his stomach. You don't bother trying to actually push him, knowing you'd have no chance of getting him to budge with brute force. Your dear Horsemen are just too strong. "Come on. You'll have time to kiss me after dinner is ready."

You can practically sense his eye roll, but he does allow you to pass by without trying to kiss you again. When you return to the stove he's up on the counter (which he is _much_ too big to being doing, truthfully, but thankfully all your furniture is made to be sturdy), watching you like a hawk.

"What?" You ask him, stirring the pot of noodles. Spaghetti was the easiest thing you could think of, and the untouched French bread makes a good garlic bread. There was a sale, and your broke ass doesn't say no to a sale.

"Have you been sleeping well?" He asks suddenly.

You pause. "Uh... Yeah? I mean, I guess? Why?" You're not really _lying_. Work has been a little more stressful than usual, and prior to today none of your Horsemen had been home in nearly two months, but you're not _unwell_.

"You look weird." He says, reaching over to brush the hair out of your eyes.

You snort, casting him a half serious glare, "Oh, gosh, Strife, you really know how to woo somebody, don'tcha?"

"You know it." His lips quirk, although you're almost certain your weak denial didn't convince him of much of anything.

Wanting to change the subject, you say, "Sooooo, you would not believe my friend's face when I corrected them in saying I'm single."

_This_ gets his attention, "What'd you say?"

"Well, it started with her inviting me to this party, right? And I thought okay, sure, so I went. Had a few drinks, it was all good and dandy. But then," You pause for dramatic effect. "She tries to set me up with her cousin or a family friend or something. Can't even remember his name, let alone the connection. And she's like, "This is the friend I mentioned! I think you guys would get along great!" And at this point I'm just like, okay... Weird..."

Strife snorts, "You're not one for picking up subtleties."

"Okay, rude," You scold before getting back to the story, "But then she says we should go out! Me and her friend, I mean. And I was like, _uhhh, I seriously doubt my partners would be down with that_. And as soon as the plural registers both of them just short fuse or something, I swear, and she just says, "Your _what_?""

You're sure you do a horrible job of imitating their expressions, but Strife laughs nonetheless.

"Explaining that I not only am in one single relationship but four was an adventure, I tell you what, and she couldn't even look me in the eyes by the end. I think she, like, bathed in holy water when she got back home, cleansed herself of my sinful polyamory."

Strife is all curled up now, clutching his stomach as he roars with laughter, and you can hear the other's joining in from the living room.

"I'm like ninety eight percent sure she'd spontaneously combust if I said my datemate's are the Four Horsemen of the apocalypse, honestly." You say cheerfully.

"Fuckin humans," Strife gasps, still smiling. "I'm pretty sure the sibling bit would be the thing to get her though."

"Ohhhh, good point." You agree.

"I would argue being the unholy offspring of angel and demon dust would be the thing to break her." Death adds in, and although you can't see him you're certain he's got that _smirk_.

"Also a fair argument!" You reply, moving to pull the spaghetti off the burner. "Can you grab me the strainer thing?"

"You find that and I'll hold the boiling water." Strife decides, taking the pot out of your hands.

You smile at his not-so-subtle attempt to 'protect' you, and the two of you do finish up preparing dinner in silence. He handles all the hot things, despite your reminders you've done this a thousand times and fought actual demons. He's probably just in a 'gotta protect the human' mood.

The five of you all settle down around the table, and somehow you end up between Death and War, which you silently think is very cute. Death doesn't even eat, but he does occasionally sneak treats to Dean and Dust. You scold him after the third bite, "Garlic isn't good for dogs."

"It's fine for crows." He says, and Dust squawks in agreement.

"Your crow ain't natural." Strife comments. "How old is that thing?"

"Dust is not a thing." Death snips, eyes narrowing.

"Don't you dare!" You interrupt before they can start arguing. "No fighting! My poor apartment can't handle it and there are much better things to do."

_Like me_.

War nudges you, obviously understanding. Fury also appears to get it, flashing you a bright grin.

"I can't think of anything better to do than piss off Death." Strife snorts, turning his glare onto you. It's not nearly as harsh as the looks he sends Death, but its enough to annoy you.

"And you're not gonna know with that attitude." You quip, pointedly turning your attention back to your half finished plate. "But speaking of _trouble_ , why are all four of you here?"

"Vacation time." Death says flippantly, wrapping an arm around your waist. There's not really any room for him to pull you closer, but you assume he would've.

"Things have been calmer lately." Fury adds, seeming proud of their accomplishment. "The Hellguard have finally opened the WhiteCity again, but it is... Not what they expected. And it seems Samael is more interested in revenge than bothering the third kingdom."

"Our old friend." You chirp, kicking War under the table.

"I wouldn't consider him a friend." He replies. "Didn't he threaten to kill you? Several times?"

"Water under the bridge." You respond airily, while your Horsemen hiss indignantly. You catch several curse words, and you know the other three won't be so forgiving the next time they see Samael. It's sort of a surprise you haven't mentioned Samael's threats before now, honestly.

It's nothing new to War though, and he simply shrugs it off.

Sometimes you forget you met War first. That the two of you probably have more 'secrets' than the others, although you suppose in the long run one year isn't that big a deal. And it wasn't as if the two of you were already together when the last seal was broken. You were just close friends, who had saved each other on multiple occasions (you by giving helpful advice and he literally saving your life several times).

Fury and War take care of the dishes when everyone's done (by merit of you and Strife making dinner and Death being the oldest), and Strife immediately claims the TV remote. You don't miss the smug look he gives Death, but the older Horseman is even worse when you snuggle up in his lap rather than claim the spot next to him on the couch.

"You guys should all visit more often." You remark, laying your head on his chest.

He sighs. "I'm sure you adore being able to see us fight firsthand, but maintaining the balance is much harder without the Council's influence."

"I know. I'm jus' saying. It's nice. Homey, even." Leaning up to kiss his cheek, you can't think of anything better than having all four your Horsemen here with you. It's loud and hectic, but you wouldn't have it any other way.

Death simply exhales, allowing you to be all mushy without the slightest hint of sass.

Unfortunately the same cannot be said for Strife, who is apparently fed up with your neglect. "So are we gonna play a game or watch a movie, or?" He asks, loudly.

You blink. "Ummm. Whatever you want? I think I bought popcorn a few weeks ago, so a movie would be nice."

War and Fury appear while you debate which movie to watch with Strife, Fury settling into the love seat after kissing your forehead and War claiming the spot next to Death. _Jeez_ are you happy you bought a couch with a warranty.

You stretch out when he's settled, laughing when he scowls. "I am not a footrest."

"Love you too." You snip.

War huffs, and you simply stare him down, waiting. His eyes narrow with irritation, "I do love you."

You can't keep the smile off your face, despite the tone he used. War very rarely actually says it out loud, and you know there's really no need, but its nice to hear. You're pretty sure Fury is the one to most often remind you, with Strife falling only slightly behind. Death is the least vocally affectionate, you think. But he does talk a lot more than War, so that could skew your estimate.

The Horseman in question chuckles, "Do you need a reminder of our affection?"

"Occasionally." You respond cheerfully. "But speaking of all four of you, what are we gonna do about sleeping arraignments?"

"Dibs." Strife immediately calls from where he's flipping through your movie selection. "On the bed, I mean." He clarifies.

This gets the others up in arms, all arguing at the same time. Both Death and War say it should go in age order (although they obviously have differing views of where to begin), while Fury claims, "Dibs is not the proper way to go about this, Strife."

You bring your fingers up to your mouth and let out a harsh wolf whistle.

This quiets the Horsemen real quick, all four of them turning their glowing eyes on you with identical expressions of annoyance.

_How cute_.

You can't keep a straight face, hiding your grin behind you hand. "I... Sorry. Couldn't we just get a bunch of blankets and stay in here? I mean, obviously there won't be any like one on one time, but that'd be the most fun, right?" You're almost certain they all know what you mean by 'one on one time', but apparently your suggestion is enough to stop them from teasing.

"You wanna sleep on the floor." Strife reiterates, and you glance over to find his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Sure." You agree. "Especially if there's no more arguing."

Fury is the first to answer, her lips tilted up into a smirk. "I think that could work, at least until we all come to an agreement on who gets to lie with you." You raise your eyebrows and she adds, "Not in the biblical sense, but I wouldn't be adverse to it."

"Biblical l-- oh. _Fury_!" It takes you a second to register the old timey speech, and you end up hiding your face again in embarrassment.

All four of them laugh, and Death mercifully pulls you against his chest. You bury your face in the crook of his neck and try you best to cool down. You'd think, being in a relationship with four people, you'd be pretty well versed in discussing sex. But _no_. You're still just as flustered as you ever were.

"I am fine with remaining here." War decides when things quiet again.

"Yeah, I don't mind." Strife adds. You hear him return to searching for a good movie.

"I suppose I can agree to that." Death says, prompting you to raise your head. "So long as none of you--" He glances at his siblings, "Get cuddly."

Death using words you use is still one of your favorite things to have developed.

You smile and move until your noses are touching. "Can _I_ get cuddly then?"

His orange eyes narrow, pausing. Debating sassing you, probably.

You raise an eyebrow and grin. "Well?" You hum.

He simply closes the gap between the two of you, and you completely forget what you were trying to do. It doesn't really matter. You simply enjoy Death, all gentle and sugary and nothing like he allows himself to act most of the time. Gotta keep up that macho attitude.

You pull away with a laugh and press your forehead against his shoulder. "That wasn't an answer." You mumble, making him chuckle.

"I suppose not." He responds, awfully smug.

"Fricken Horsemen." Sighing dramatically, you tilt you face to _super casually_ look over at War.

The youngest Horseman has his eyes turned away from the two of you, presumably to give you some sense of privacy. He seems to sense your gaze after a moment, and you smile when he glances over. His lips quirk in response.

"What the hell is Ratatouille?" Strife asks suddenly, sounding downright scandalized. You're more concerned by his pronunciation. "Is that a _rat_ preparing _food_?"

"The L's are silent, first of all. It's french. And that rat is named Remy. That's like... The entire plot. The rat wants to be a chef." You answer slowly, wondering when you picked up that particular movie. Must've been a while ago.

Strife makes a horrible face and gives you a look that clearly says, 'what the fuck is wrong with humans?'

"I don't know, dude." You shrug, getting to your feet. You join Strife searching for a movie, after he throws Ratatouille who knows where. You'll probably trip over it sometime in the next few days (or one of the others will pick it up), but you don't really care at the moment.

The two of you eventually agree the Hunger Games trilogy (or quartet, you suppose) is a solid choice, and while he skips through the credits you move to make yourself some popcorn. Fury stops you on your way out to press a kiss to your cheek, reminding you, "Hot chocolate."

You should've known.

Laughing, you put the water on the boil. You throw in two bags of microwave popcorn too, and bide the time checking your emails. Nothing particularly interesting, truthfully. The only one that really gets your attention is one of those click-baiting coupons for some pet store you've never heard of.

You should go to the zoo soon. Or maybe the aquarium? You've always gotten a kick out of the sea creatures and all that water.

"Hey, human!" Strife calls suddenly, nearly making you drop your phone.

You roll your eyes. You'd think he'd be past calling you 'human'. "Yes, lover dearest?" You respond, packing your irritation into the endearment.

While the other's snicker, Strife only snorts, and you know he's making _that face_ that makes you wanna punch him. Why do your datemate's have to be so smug? "The movie's starting."

"Yeah, yeah." You huff. The kettle is just beginning to screech as you pour the popcorn into bowls. They'll probably get in an argument if you try to make them all use the same one and you can just take whoever's is closest. Which will probably end up being War's, considering Death outright refuses human food.

You've tried to convince him to try it a few times, but he usually ends up distracting you with sarcasm. Most of the time you're too busy trying to come up with snappy responses to remember what your original idea was. Sometimes you'll end up kissing too, which is _definitely_ distracting.

You hand the three youngest Horsemen their popcorn and set down you and Fury's hot chocolate before grabbing every blanket you have in your closest and bed and dragging them into the living room. You save your pillows for last, knowing War will steal the best one if you don't keep your eyes on it. That being said, you give him the second best before the others can call dibs and he rewards you with a grin.

Dammit, is he cute.

You sit down on the floor in front of the couch rather than reclaiming your spot in Death's lap, and Fury joins you shorty thereafter, sipping her nearly boiling hot chocolate.

"That can't be good for you." You tell her.

"Nephilim are not as affected by extreme temperatures as humans are." She hums.

You just roll your eyes. " _Can_ doesn't mean _should_."

"You're one to talk about recklessness." War interrupts, causing Fury to smirk victoriously. If only she knew what he's referring to, they'd be horrified.

Placing your hand over your heart, you say, "I have no idea what you're talking about. I am the epitome of cautious."

Strife crashes onto the floor next to you, "You're dating the Apocalypse."

You... You don't really have an argument for that.

Instead of replying you simply shrug and drag both Horsemen closer to yourself. "Snuggle me," You say, rather unnecessarily. All your Horsemen are rather touchy feely, which works out because you're usually attention starved by the time they get back home. This time especially.

By the end of the second movie War also joined your group on the floor, on the other side of Fury and just barely within range of your foot (which earns you an award worthy scowl). Fury doesn't seem to mind the leg thrown over her hip, only laughing when you do so. She's got ahold of one of your hands and the other is claimed by Strife, who you're currently leaning against.

Death remains on the couch while everyone else gets comfy, apparently content to stretch out like a cat.

Speaking of... "Where are the pets?" You ask with a yawn.

"They've taken over the bed." Death grumbles.

You have to crane your neck at a very awkward angle to see him, but his irritated expression is well worth the effort. "You're welcome to the bed as soon as you four can come to a decision without yelling." You huff, turning your attention back to the movie. Not that you haven't seen it a million times in the past.

"That's asking quite a lot, you know." Fury quips, squeezing your hand.

"Thanks for the vote of confidence, sweetheart." You roll your eyes. You're too sleepy to put effort into your sass.

"Mmm, I love you too." She hums.

You gasp theatrically, "My own snappy reply used against me! What has the world come to? What kind of calamitous bullshit it this?"

You wouldv'e continued, but she shushes you with a lazy kiss, and for a split second you impatiently wonder if you can _demand_ they figure who gets to sleep with you first. You don't want them to fight again, but damn, has it been too long since you've been properly kissed.

"Goodnight." You huff, both to make it clear you're still irritated and that it _is_ , in fact, time for them to quiet down. No more criticizing Peeta's acting, dammit.

You get three "goodnight's" and one "sweet dreams" from the others, plus a pat on the head from Death.

Goodness gracious, do you love having all of them here.

* * *

You do not love waking up to the artificial light of your ds though.

Although you will admit, Strife's completely perplexed expression does help alleviate your middle-of-the-night grumpiness. You scootch up farther so you can see what he's doing on screen, which is... Wandering around the first level of Mario 64 aimlessly.

"What are you doing?" You whisper, tilting your face up to press a half hearted kiss onto his neck. You can't reach his face in your correct position, unfortunately. Damn Horsemen are too big.

He lets you take the device out of his hands, only pointing to the coin counter.

_Oh_. You immediately restart the level, already know where he went wrong. You've gotta collect the sky coins before everything else.

Strife lets his hands fall back onto your waist while you do that, simply watching you go through the level. You probably do it in half the time he takes, but he's long since stopped caring about you outdoing him when technology is involved. Anything else, on the other hand, he's still as competitive as ever.

You're on seventy three out of one hundred coins when Strife starts tickling you, making you hold your breath to keep from laughing. You wiggle your hips, a clear 'stop that' to your boyfriend.

Thankfully he gets the hint and ceases. He doesn't stop touching you though, now tracing designs into your midsection. Your eyes go wide. _Ohhhhh, no._ You've spent enough evenings with Strife to know what that means. Not that you're opposed to such a thing. There's more than just you and Strife in the room, is the problem.

"Strife," You hiss, quiet as possible.

He responds by shushing you, his fingers skirting farther up your ribcage. You try your best to distract yourself by finishing the level, only for Strife to snatch the ds out of your hands as soon as you grab the star. It gives you a second to try to steady your breathing, at least.

Until he snaps the ds closed and refocuses his attention on you. All good and reasonable thoughts are completely shot as soon as Strife starts trying to get you worked up in earnest.

Normally you'd either be kissing him or sighing his name at this point, but Fury is right there and you do not want her to be woken-- _oh, god_. You shudder as one of his hands slips under your waistband, simply running his fingers over your thigh first.

 You _know_ what he's doing, and while you want to demand he stop teasing and _fuck you_ , that would only make him the winner. And it probably wake up his siblings which is... mortifying.

It does make it little more... Exciting, though. The idea of possibly being caught. You've never fancied yourself someone to be into that sort of thing.

Interesting. You don't really have time to consider this development though, what with Strife's rough fingers brushing aside the last layer of clothing keeping things relatively "okay". 

Strife has never been one to mess around after he's actually started, which is honestly something you're thankful for. You'd spontaneously combust if he kept his slow and gentle thing up the entire time. 

Not to mention that right now is not the time for that. Maybe once you have actual alone time.

He goes right for your most sensitive areas, and _thank goodness_ he's strong because there is no doubt the others would wake up because of your movements. He keeps your euphoric flexing to a minimum, and you feel him laughing underneath you. 

It doesn't take long at all (which, no doubt, Strife is doubly smug because of).  

You're still trembling when you open your eyes, glancing up at Strife with a mix of disapproval and absolute joy. His glowy eyes scrunch up at the corners, and you know he's smirking proudly. You can't get the smile off your face either, but that's because of the endorphins rushing through your veins.

_You're horrible and I love you_ , you want to tell him. You're sure he knows, of course, but its the principle. Instead you just narrow your eyes. He only responds by dragging his fingers up your abdomen, making your squirm and swat at him.

A hand lands just above your knee as you do so and you very nearly scream.

That is, until you realize you're well acquainted with the person the hand belongs to. Fury laughs at your jumpiness, obviously pleased with herself, and Strife is shaking as he tries to keep his own laughter quiet.

_Oh my god._

Apparently your stealth needs some fuckin work. Or Strife needs to learn when _not_ to seduce you. Preferably the former, if you're honest. Because she _saw_ you.

She leans closer as you're still trying to come to grips with this fact, whispering, "I would be jealous, but you're distractingly attractive, writhing in rapture as you were."

You completely forget how to use words, but thankfully Strife is there to snort, "No thanks to you." At least they're both making an effort to remain quiet, you suppose. Even if they do immidately start fighting. 

"So..." You interrupt quickly, trying to look over Fury to where War lays. "How many Horsemen are awake exactly?" Not to say Fury is a heavy sleeper, but you're willing to bet if she's awake the others are too.

"Only three." Death answers, confirming your suspicions. "I appreciate your attempt to be surreptitious."

_Surreptitious?_ "I'm not even gonna try to decode that." You huff.

"No?" Death says.

Both Strife and Fury sigh in unison, obviously knowing where this is heading. "No." Fury snips, her hand clawing on your thigh. It doesn't _hurt,_ not really, but it does make you shift a little closer to her brother.

Strife seems to have a completely different idea of what that means, and his hands are back on you in a hot second.

"Strife." You chide. It was bad enough when you thought they were sleeping. There's no way you'll--

"How about an encore?"

**Author's Note:**

> I've got a few ideas for another chapter but honestly im not sure if I'll post it. I like this though, and I hope you did too!


End file.
